1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to film strip projectors and in particular to an improved film handling device on a projector adapted for use with audio tapes including messages recorded thereon which pertain to the visual content of the film.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Film strip projectors are widely used in the instructional fields as well as in sales promotion and other endeavors. This media is especially suitable for such purposes, in that it permits the presentation of a selected illustration for varying time periods depending upon their informational content and thus conserves the amount of film required for a particular message. It will be appreciated that simultaneous performance of synchronized audio messages greatly increases the interest and usefulness of the visual presentation. The illustrated embodiment is particularly suited for the projection of 35mm film but lends itself to other sizes as well. Generally, the film strips which are designed to be used with various film strip projectors are sold and dispensed in coiled form in a cylindrical container or "film can". Film strips of this type may be placed in a permanent cartridge such as that shown in copending patent applications Ser. Nos. 539,833 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,120, and 539,875, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,952, both filed Jan. 9, 1975, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, in order to be projected by such a projector. However, these cartridges require a considerably larger amount of storage space and added cost. Therefore, a desire and need has arisen for a film handling system which obviates the need for the film cartridges.
An object of the present invention is to provide a film handling device in the form of a cartridge which is permanently attached to the projector so that a film strip may be utilized in the projector directly from its storage container.